


Last Moments

by Kiyanna_Cartleson



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Accidents, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Same-Sex Marriage, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiyanna_Cartleson/pseuds/Kiyanna_Cartleson
Summary: Inspired by the song "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Atem had a special night planned out, but when Kaiba is in an accident Atem's whole world changes in an instant, and not for the better.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Last Moments

There had been an accident.

  
No one knew what had caused the malfunction. One minute Seto Kaiba was dueling in a holographic arena and the next minute his Blue Eyes White Dragon had burst into flames, throwing Kaiba forty feet backwards and slamming him into a wall as wires and metal cascaded down around him. Mokuba’s scream echoed around the control room as EMTs rushed to Kaiba’s aid. Isono, who had been standing in the far corner watching over the Kaiba brothers, pulled out his phone with a shaking hand and made a phone call.

***

The clock read 7:01pm as Atem watched another drop of wax slide down the candles that were carefully centered among the steak dinners he had prepared. Kaiba had been due home an hour ago. It wasn’t a surprise he was running late, as that was usual for the World’s Top CEO, and Atem had learned long ago to have dinner ready at least thirty minutes after Kaiba told him he’d be home. Still, Kaiba would usually shoot him a text when he was running late. Atem had tried calling, but neither Kaiba nor Mokuba answered their phones.

  
Letting out a sigh of defeat, Atem stood up and headed toward the kitchen to grab some tupperware. He usually didn’t mind when Kaiba was late, but tonight was an important night.

  
Placing the packed up dinner in the fridge, Atem blew out the candles and reached for the small, wooden box he had set in between them. It was a puzzle box, one Atem had had hand crafted by a local wood carver. The top had seven panels that looked like a jumbled puzzle, but with a few deft swipes, Atem slid the tiles into their proper place and heard a faint click as the box popped open. Inside was a white gold band inlaid with three sapphires.

Atem stared at the ring, his mind playing through how he thought the night was going to go. A nice dinner, followed by Atem challenging Kaiba to a duel for the mysterious box, which Atem would subtly lose, leaving Kaiba to open the box and find the engagement ring sitting on a small cushion of auburn velvet.

Just thinking about it made Atem’s heart race. Kaiba and him had only talked about marriage once, after they had made love on their second anniversary, but that had been over a year ago. Though the topic hadn’t been brought up since, it had lingered in Atem’s mind. He thought about it every time Kaiba walked through the door after a long day at work and gave Atem a crooked, weary smile. He thought about it when Kaiba woke up in the morning and toyed with Atem’s bangs, unaware Atem was no longer asleep. He thought about it every time Kaiba said, “I love you,” which wasn’t often, but Atem knew their love was true.

Closing the ring box, Atem shoved it in his pant pocket and made his way to the living room. He was just about to let himself relax on the leather couch when his cell phone started blaring from the dining room. Atem ran back into the dining room and swiped the phone off the table. Assuming it was Kaiba with an explanation for his tardiness, Atem didn’t even bother to check the Caller ID before raising the phone to his ear.

“Kaiba! Where have you been? I have —“

But Atem was cut off by a voice that wasn’t Kaiba’s.

“Mr. Moto, this is Isono. I’m sorry to have to tell you this, but Mr. Kaiba has been in an accident.”

Atem stopped breathing. His stomach dropped as Isono explained the incident, but Atem was barely paying attention. His mind had suddenly flashed back to his first kiss with Kaiba.

It had happened after their third dinner date. Atem was still living with Yugi, so Kaiba and him were riding back to The Kame Shop in Kaiba’s limo, neither saying a word. They had not yet become comfortable in silence with each other. Kaiba’s left knee had been bouncing incessantly since they got in the limo, but when Atem tried to ask what was wrong Kaiba cut him off with a curt, “Nothing.”

When the limo pulled up to The Kame Shop Atem muttered a thank you and opened the door. The cool breeze sent a chill through his body, but before Atem could step out into the winter weather Kaiba’s warm hand grabbed his and pulled him backwards. Atem didn’t have time to think as Kaiba’s wet, soft lips pressed into his. It had been a quick kiss, and certainly not their best, but it had been the official start of their relationship.

Now, as Atem raced to Kaiba Corporation, the street lights and other cars blurring past him, he couldn’t help but think that this could be the unexpected end. And right when Atem had been ready to start the next chapter.

The car screeched as Atem swerved into his parking spot at the front of the Kaiba Co. building. Atem ran through the front doors and headed toward the elevators. Jamming his thumb on the Up button, Atem repeatedly pressed it, knowing full well it would not make the elevator move any faster, but it was something else to focus on, if only for a few seconds. When the elevator _pinged_ open Atem stepped in, hit the button for the medical floor and started pacing. He counted the fifteen dings up to the medical floor, taking a breath with each one as he tried to gain his composure.

On the final ring, the doors slid open and Atem found Isono standing in front of him, as if Kaiba’s most trusted employee had been waiting for him the entire time. Before Atem could even ask, Isono started filling him in.

“The doctors found internal bleeding in Mr. Kaiba’s brain. They did what they could to stop it, but it’s not looking good.”

Atem began following Isono through the winding hallways, barely paying attention to where they were going as he focused on Isono’s words. Isono abruptly stopped in front of a closed, white door and Atem almost ran into him.

Isono turned to face Atem. Solemnly, he took off his trade mark dark glasses, and Atem could see the worry in Isono’s usually serious eyes.

“Mr. Moto, before you go in to see Mr. Kaiba I have to let you know…” Isono cleared his throat, but Atem could tell Isono was trying not to show any emotion. “The doctors aren’t sure Mr. Kaiba will make it through the night.”

Once again, Atem stopped breathing. It was as if a hole had opened up below him and he was free falling toward a dark and lifeless pit. His head was spinning and for a second, Atem couldn’t focus on what was around him.

Isono’s large, firm hand rested on Atem’s shoulder and pulled him out of his stupor.

“Mr. Moto, I know this is hard for you, but I want you to know Mr. Mokuba has not been told about his brother’s dire situation. I — I could’t bring myself to do it, and I didn’t want the doctors to upset him. He’s been through enough as is, and you know Mr. Kaiba is his entire world.”

Atem nodded. Mokuba and Kaiba’s connection was unexplainable, and though Atem knew the pain he was going through now, he couldn’t image what Mokuba must be feeling.

Without saying a word, Atem took the cool, metal door handle in his hand and pulled it down, pushing the door open. Atem bit his lip and sucked in his breath, instantly wishing he could unsee the scene that lay before him.

Kaiba was lying lifeless in a hospital bed, dressed in a thin, paper gown. His hair was tousled out of place, and three patches of burned skin scarred his long neck. A white bandage was taped above his right eye and his right arm was in a cast. Kaiba’s skin was almost colorless, and oxygen tubes were placed in his nose. Sitting in a green chair at the end of the bed was Mokuba, bent over and grasping the cotton sheets, sobbing as if it was his own life on the line. Yet, Mokuba’s crying was not loud enough to block out the slow beeping of Kaiba’s heart monitor, making everyone aware his heart was not as strong as it should be.

Atem’s vision went blurry, but he blinked back his tears, not wanting Mokuba to see him cry. He had to be strong for the both of them. Yet, when Mokuba turned to face Atem, his face red and puffy, Atem felt his already broken heart crack even more.

“Atem!” Mokuba pushed back his chair and rushed to Atem, wrapping his arms around Atem’s torso as another fresh wave of tears started up again. As Atem hugged Mokuba, he was defenseless to the tears that were now pouring down his own face. He knew Kaiba would want him to be strong, but this was too much. Atem couldn’t do it.

Atem did his best to steady his breathing, not wanting to upset Mokuba even more with his own pain. Mokuba’s tears eventually dried up and the young boy stepped back to look up at Atem.

“Mokuba,” Atem started, his hand lovingly running down Mokuba’s messy hair, “I know you need to be here with your brother right now, but may I have a brief moment alone with him?”

Mokuba nodded, unable to form any sort of words, and taking one last look back at his brother he headed toward the door, where Isono was silently waiting for him. Atem didn’t move until the heard the click of the door latch.

He took a few steps forward, adjusting Mokuba’s chair so he was able to sit at Kaiba’s head. Without even thinking, Atem reached out and carefully rearranged Kaiba’s hair so his bangs were out of his eyes. He then reached for Kaiba’s left hand, which was resting at his side, and enclosed it in both of his. Atem raised Kaiba’s hand up to his lips and gently kissed the back of it, holding it against his lips as a torrent of hopelessness and emptiness rushed through him. Atem’s shoulders shook as the tears flooded his eyes once again. Unashamed he sobbed out loud, his breath short and haggard as he tried to rid himself of this unimaginable pain.

Here lay the man who had been his sworn enemy. Who had mocked him and challenged him and never let him quit. Here was the man who would lay down his life for his little brother, even if the world saw nothing more than a cold hearted business man. Here was the man who had captured Atem’s heart and left him wanting nothing more than to be together for the rest of their lives.

“Atem.”

Atem’s head shot up and turned toward Kaiba. He could have sworn he had just heard Kaiba say his name.

Kaiba let out a small cough.

“Atem,” he whispered again, his body wincing in pain.

“Seto, I’m right here.”

Atem gave Kaiba’s hand a slight squeeze.

The next few moments were silent, and Atem thought perhaps he had imagined Kaiba’s voice, but then Kaiba’s eyes fluttered open. They instantly found Atem’s, but Kaiba’s usual steal blue eyes were dull and faded.

“Seto, please, don’t say anything. I know you’re in pain, but you —”

“Atem, listen to me.”

Kaiba’s voice was quiet, but still demanded Atem’s utmost attention. Atem usually despised when Kaiba would use his CEO voice on him, but in this moment, Atem knew anything Kaiba was about to say next was serious.

“I’m not going to make it through the night.”

“Seto, don’t —”

“Atem, stop. I don’t know how much time I have left, but you need to hear this.”

Atem could hear the finality in Kaiba’s voice. His tears dripped onto the bed sheets as a thousand knives pierced his heart. Whatever Kaiba was about to say next, Atem knew would hurt him.

Kaiba took in a shallow breath and squeezed Atem’s hand with what little strength he had.

“You have to promise me to take care of Mokuba. Everything is all set up for him where he will want for nothing the rest of his life. I promised my little brother I would give him the life he deserved and I refuse to leave him at the mercy of someone he doesn’t know.”

“Of course, I’ll take care of him, Seto. Mokuba has become a brother to me as well, and you know I would never abandon him.”

Kaiba gave a slight nod before continuing on.

“Also, my company —” Kaiba stopped, a coughing fit over taking him. Atem watched as Kaiba’s body shook as it tried to breath. Once the coughing had stopped, Kaiba closed his eyes, and slowly took a few silent deep breaths before continuing on.

“My company is yours —”

“What!? Seto, I couldn’t—”

“It’s yours,” Kaiba continued, ignoring Atem’s shocked outburst, “until Mokuba turns twenty-one. He will legally take over the company then, but until he’s of age I need you to help him run it. You are the only person I trust to do that for me.”

“Of course, Seto. I am honored you would ask such a thing from me, and you know I would do anything for you.”

“Thank you.”

Seto fell quiet again, and for a moment, Atem thought he had fallen asleep, but then Kaiba turned his head so he was once again facing Atem. Atem watched as Kaiba struggled to remain serious, but as Kaiba’s eyes fluttered open again, Atem noticed a single tear falling down his left cheek.

“There’s something else I have to tell you, Atem.”

Atem squeezed Kaiba’s hand again, and pulled it up to his chest so Kaiba could feel his beating, broken heart. Atem waited as Kaiba struggled to put his words together.

“You were the worst thing that ever happened to me. From the moment I met you, you challenged me, not only as a duelist, but as a person, and I despised you for it. But after you dueled Yugi and returned to your afterlife, those three years when you were gone, I was nothing. I lost all motivation in life, and that was because I was empty. You were the one who pushed me to my limits, who wasn’t afraid to hold me accountable, and I needed you in my life. The day you stepped into my office to tell me you had returned was the day I knew we were meant to be together. Atem, I — I don’t deserve love. I have been a cold, heartless person since the day Gozuboro adopted me. You, though, you are the light that has broken through my darkness and has made me into a better person. I never thought I would find an equal partner, but Atem, I love you, and I will always love you, now and into the afterlife.”

Through his own tears, Atem reached out to wipe away the few stray tears that had escaped Kaiba’s eyes. Atem stood up, pushing back the chair he had been sitting in, and leaned in to kiss Kaiba. When he pulled back, a sense of calm washed through him, and Atem knew what he had to do next.

“Now it is my turn to say something.”

Atem waited for Kaiba to open his eyes again, making sure he had Kaiba’s full attention before continuing.

“Seto, words are not enough to explain how I feel about you. Five thousand years could not keep us apart. I stand here, at your side, because you are the one who has pushed me in everything I have done. You have never let me back down from a battle, and though you were not always a believer, you stood by my side every time I had to save the world, and we ended up succeeding together. These past three years with you have been a blessing I never thought the gods would ever grant me. You are everything I want in a partner and more, and I can’t imagine spending the rest of my life without you.”

Reaching into his pocket, Atem pulled out the puzzle box and swiftly opened it. Getting down on one knee, Atem reached for Kaiba’s left hand and placed the ring on the tip of his ring finger.

“Seto Kaiba, will you do the honor of marrying me?”

Atem watched as Kaiba’s eyes grew as they took in the ring. His gaze turned down toward Atem and a smile spread across his face.

“Yes.”

Atem’s heart swelled as he slipped the ring onto Kaiba’s hand. Standing up, he leaned in for another kiss, this one deep and full of yearning.

As the two broke their kiss, Kaiba was over taken by another coughing fit. Atem took the moment to look toward the heart monitor and noticed Kaiba’s heartbeats were getting further and further apart.

An idea popped into Atem’s mind, but it had to be acted on quickly.

“I’ll be right back,” Atem told Kaiba as he turned to head out of the room, but Kaiba reached out and grabbed Atem’s wrist.

“Don’t leave me,” he pleaded.

Pain and desperation laced Kaiba’s voice, stopping Atem in his tracks.

“Okay, I won’t leave you.”

Staying at Kaiba’s side, Atem reached into his back pocket and pulled out his cell phone, typing out a quick text message to Isono. Seconds after the message was sent, the door to Kaiba’s room opened and Mokuba rushed back in, racing to his brother’s side.

“Seto, you’re awake! I knew you were going to be okay. Nothing can stop my big brother!”

Atem watched as Kaiba tried to force a smile on his face, but the sadness in his eyes prevented any smile from being seen as truthful.

“Atem, may I have a moment with my brother?”

“Of course, Kaiba.” Atem walked to the far corner of the room and sat down on the windowsill, observing as Mokuba leaned in close to Kaiba and the two brothers whispered their final words to each other.

Atem couldn’t stop the next wave of despair that rushed through him as the Kaiba brothers talked. These two were each other’s only true family, and shared a bond Atem had never seen in anyone before, not even between him and Yugi. Kaiba’s strength came from Mokuba and his determination to make sure Mokuba had the best life possible. Mokuba looked up to his brother in a way one looks to a god, loyalty almost to a fault, but Mokuba was stronger because of it. Those two had been through Hell and back, but soon, there would only be one Kaiba brother left, and Atem didn’t know how Mokuba would survive without his older brother.

Time passed, and eventually, Kaiba fell asleep again. Atem moved back to Kaiba’s side, standing next to Mokuba, who was dutifully watching over his big brother. The room was silent, except for the slow beeping of Kaiba’s heart monitor. Atem was acutely aware of each beep, afraid he wouldn’t hear the next one.

“Atem?”

Atem looked down to find Mokuba staring up at him, the way he would normally stare up at Kaiba.

“Yes, Mokuba?”

“What are we going to do without Seto?”

Mokuba’s question tore Atem in half.

“I’m not sure yet, Mokuba. But I do know that we will continue to live out our life the way Seto wanted us to. Together.”

Mokuba reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a crumpled tissue. He blew his nose and turned back toward his brother, leaving Atem to wonder if he had given Mokuba a good enough answer.

A knock on the door jolted Atem and Mokuba out of their thoughts. The door opened to reveal Isono and a small, elderly man dressed in black and wearing a clerical collar.

“Mr. Mokuba, Mr. Moto, this is Reverend Johnson. He is here to preside over the ceremony for you.”

Atem crossed the room and extended his hand toward Reverend Johnson. The man was shorter than Atem, and slightly hunched at the shoulders, but his presence set Atem at ease.

“Thank you, Reverend Johnson, for doing this on such short notice.”

The reverend took in the room around him before meeting Atem’s gaze.

“It is a blessing to be here for you and Mr. Kaiba in this difficult time. My job is to bring peace to those around us during trying times, and I truly believe in the power of love and the strength it can give each of us.”

Atem led Reverend Johnson to Kaiba’s bed and the reverend placed himself at the foot of the bed. Atem was just about to wake Kaiba, when Mokuba stopped him.

“Wait! I have to get something for Seto.”

Without any further explanation Mokuba sprinted out of the room, and the three men were left in silence, unsure of where Mokuba was going.

As they waited, Atem took Kaiba’s hand into his once again and let his thumb trace small patterns across Kaiba’s palm. He focused on the callouses Kaiba had gained from constant tinkering with his duel disk, and the smooth tips of his fingernails. Atem did his best to take in every detail he could, committing it to memory so he may never forget.

It wasn’t long before Mokuba returned, but his hands were empty. Atem quirked up an eyebrow, questioning Mokuba, but Mokuba simply smiled.

“Okay, Seto’s ready now,” were his only words of explanation as he took his place by his brother’s side once again.

Atem leaned down and kissed Kaiba’s cheek. He gently ran his fingers through Kaiba’s hair before whispering into his ear.

“Seto, wake up. It’s time to get married.”

Atem ran his palm up and down Kaiba’s arm as Kaiba stirred underneath him. Kaiba opened his eyes, taking a few moments to focus on his surroundings.

“Seto, are you ready?” Atem asked.

Kaiba nodded, choosing to save his strength for when he’d have to speak later.

Interlocking their fingers, Atem turned toward Reverend Johnson, directing him to begin the ceremony.

The reverend spoke a few words about everlasting love and the true connection marriage brings to a couple. He read a poem about challenges and faith and then it was time to exchange rings.

“Seto Kaiba,” Reverend Johnson began, “do you promise to keep the sanctity of your marriage through your words and actions as you honor and serve Atem as your faithful, loyal partner?”

“I do.”

“Do you promise to cherish him and support him in all that he does?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Seto Kaiba, vow to love and protect Atem for as long as you two shall live?”

“I do.”

With Kaiba’s final “I do” a happy smile finally filled Atem’s face.

Reverend Johnson tilted his body so he was now facing toward Atem.

“Atem Moto, do you promise to keep the sanctity of your marriage through your words and actions as you honor and serve Seto as your faithful, loyal partner?”

“I do.”

“Do you promise to cherish him and support him in all that he does?”

“I do.”

“Do you, Atem Moto, vow to love and protect Seto for as long as you two shall live?”

Here, Atem turned to Kaiba and gazed into his eyes.

“I vow to love and protect Seto for as long as we both shall live and far into the afterlife as well.”

As Atem made his final promise, Kaiba subtly bowed his head.

“My Pharaoh,” he whispered.

Only Atem could hear him, but Kaiba’s reverence almost brought him to his knees.

Unaware of the silent exchange between the two men, Reverend Johnson continued on.

“Now it is time for you to exchange your rings.”

Atem was about to explain there were no rings, when Mokuba pulled out a black velvet box from his pocket and handed it to Atem.

Confused, Atem let go of Kaiba’s hand and opened the box. Inside was a thick, tungsten ring.

Atem’s eyes widened as he realized what this meant. Kaiba had wanted to propose to him too.

Kaiba’s breathless voice broke Atem out of his shock.

“Read the inscription.”

Atem pulled the ring out of the box and twisted it sideways. Inside, written in cursive were Kaiba’s words: _My Past, My Present, My Future_.

Atem inhaled, letting Kaiba’s words sink in. With trembling hands, Atem passed the ring to Kaiba, who gathered enough strength to sit up and slide the ring on Atem’s finger. The two of them were now bonded once again, only this time, it was not history that brought them together but love.

“As a sign of your commitment, and to seal your love for each other, you may now kiss.”

Atem stooped down and carefully wrapped his hand around Kaiba’s neck as he pulled him in for a kiss. For a brief moment, the room disappeared. Instinctually, Kaiba’s tongue slipped into Atem’s mouth and Atem deepened the kiss, pouring his heart into what would be their last kiss.

When they broke the kiss, Kaiba closed his eyes and leaned back into his pillow. His breathing slowed, but his grip on Atem’s hand didn’t waiver.

Sensing it was his time to leave, Reverend Johnson wished them a good night and left the room. Isono took his place by the door, guarding it from anyone who would dare disturb this newly created family in their last moments together.

Mokuba and Atem sat on either side of Kaiba, their gaze never leaving his face, but both keenly aware of the heart monitor that was beeping slower and slower.

Around two o’clock in the morning, both Atem and Mokuba were struggling to keep their eyes open. The strain of the day was finally taking its toll on them, and it wasn’t long before Mokuba fell sleep, his head resting on Kaiba’s leg.

Atem could feel himself nodding off to sleep, his head occasionally sinking forward but then jolting upright when he realized he was falling asleep. He was just about to nod off again when Kaiba let out a small, wheezing cough.

“Seto?”

Atem felt Kaiba’s grip tighten in his hand. He watched Kaiba, hoping to see those shining blue eyes one last time.

“Seto.” Atem leaned in close, his bangs brushing up against Kaiba’s pale cheek.

“I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you too,” Kaiba whispered back. He let out a small breath and Atem felt Kaiba’s hand slacken in his own.

The room was suddenly quiet.

Kaiba was gone.  



End file.
